


Had A Bad Day

by Eirenei



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-13
Updated: 2012-06-13
Packaged: 2017-11-07 16:10:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eirenei/pseuds/Eirenei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anyone can have a bad day, but what happens when the bad day stretches itself for some years? How would Sena cope with it... and who would help her? Yes, HER.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Had A Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Oi… Me Not Own, You, Not Sue. The characters are rightful property of their author, I only borrowed them, and added some OOC quirks to polish the flow of the story .The lyrics are by Daniel Pewter, Had A Bad Day, see it on You-Tube.
> 
> Warnings: Massive AU, some angst, but happy ending and oh yes, Sena is a girl. Oh, and I apologize if there are any grammatical errors. Onward to the reading!

 

* * *

**_Where is the moment we needed the most_ **

"Table four! Table four! Goddamit, isn't there _anyone_ to get their order!" The fat man snarled out, annoyed. He was in the middle of the chaos – clad in a pristine white chef's uniform, ordering his… faithful minions to do his bidding. Or better, running them ragged. " _You!_ Kobayakawa! "He barked out. "Why are you lolly-gagging around? Do you think that it's a picnic? Take the orders, and hop to it!"

The small girl jumped up at hearing her name.

Wide brown eyes became even wider. "Y – Yes, Sir!" The petite girl stammered, before dashing to get her orders.

In her defense, dear reader, we can say she had just came back to the kitchen… and unfortunately, she was "lucky" recipient of the chef's fury.

The staff eyed her hurried form with pity in their eyes. Somehow, she was always bulled….

It didn't help it was the evening shift, and some of the busiest up to the date.

Kobayakawa Sena, once renowned Eyeshield 21, was now a simple waitress, scuttling around the tables, taking orders, carrying the plates, and after the shift, she was required to clean the kitchen.

And considering that her shift ended at 10 PM, and she always begun at 5 AM….

She just knew she would be wiped out.

But she needed the money….

**_You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost_ **

It was the cold, harsh autumn night, with the frost nipping at the edges of the trees…Sena shivered in her plain brown jacket.

Absentmindedly, she kicked the leaves, looking the frail pieces of gold and red and copper flutter away in the wind. Her dreams of golden, and red, and roar of the crowd dissipated like yesterday's wind…

It was not her world anymore….

Her golden legs….

Her lips grimaced in a parody of a smile.

**_They tell me your blue skies fade to gray_ **

But she still had her memories, although sometimes, she wondered if they weren't more of a burden than a soothing presence as they were.

She had high hopes… but the reality had come all too fast.

On her own.

**_They tell me your passion's gone away_ **

The ball fell from her nerveless fingers when they told her…

Their pitying glances, their hushed whispers behind her back…

It became harder and harder, just to come on the field, to don the mask of invincible… of the broken hero, and play, and amaze the crowd with her feats.

Her teammates noticed.

She went over the Demon Hurricane, over the Fourth Dimension mechanically, like a well – oiled machine.

She… lost her passion.

**_And I don't need no carryin' on_ **

It was another night, another shift dealt with, and another scramble for her to get her homework done… which was due to the next day, and she also had a test…. Kami help her… She grimaced.

**_You stand in the line just to hit a new low_ **

She was standing in the line, patiently waiting for her lunch, when she was unceremoniously pushed down by some jocks that were laughing uproariously at her misfortune.

She smiled a small, weak smile, and collected her plate and utensils.

Ignoring the jerks… that was all she could do.

**_You're faking a smile with the coffee you go_ **

She smiled a fake smile, when she received her coffee to go… she knew it wasn't the best habit, dosing herself with so much of a caffeine, but she was so tired…. And she still had to get on her afternoon shift…

**_You tell me your life's been way off line_ **

Her life… was shattered in some incomprehensible little bits that were pieced together in grotesque routine, from falling, and picking herself up, and falling again.

**_You're falling to pieces every time_ **

She wasn't whole anymore…. Was she ever? She couldn't remember.

She jogged around absentmindedly, her solace from the torturous everyday. Through rain, through sun, through biting cold, she ran.

Aimlessly.

**_And I don't need no carryin' on_ **

She didn't need carrying on…

… As she didn't have any goals.

Not anymore.

**_Because you had a bad day_ **

**_You're taking one down_ **

She ran, like wind. If her colleagues could saw her now…

Not a small, shy, average brunette that was struggling with the monthly payments for the electricity and water and apartment, not the tired student…

**_You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know_ **

Her running was her only reprieve. Even if it brought her painful memories, it was also her salvation.

Mindlessly, she also ran through her drills, feeling a small, bitter satisfaction of still having her skill of flawless, perfect footwork.

**_You tell me don't lie  
You work at a smile and you go for a ride_ **

She was… herself… Just herself. Not the lie she was forced to live, in order to run on the field.

She smiled as she asked the elderly pair what they would like to order.

**_You had a bad day  
The camera don't lie_ **

Azure eyes watched through the photos.

They were of a small, petite girl, with a small, broken smile, and all too big chocolate eyes on her face.

Despite having a bad day, she still smiled.

Her broken smile.

**_You're coming back down and you really don't mind  
You had a bad day  
You had a bad day_ **

The photos of her, walking from the work, kicking the pile of a leaves, as they scattered around her, like some kind of a bizarre cloak with strange, wrinkly patterns.

Her, smiling as she ran, ran, ran… in rain, in sun, and cold and heat…

Her being flushed from her exercises, getting back to her ordinary image of an ordinary girl… average, petite ordinary girl… with a resigned smile on her face.

Was like that for a butterfly, when they had torn its' wings off, in order too see it crawl on the ground?

**_Will you need a blue sky holiday?  
The point is they laugh at what you say  
And I don't need no carryin' on_ **

She was bullied, once again… Just because she stood up for…Mitsuki, was it? The shy, bespectacled boy, who was bulled because of his spectacles and because he was so smart, smarter than his tormentors.

Not even being a girl saved her from being on a receiving end of some nasty bruises…

And the boy, Mitsuki, sneaked away, when their attention was on Sena.

She really needed a holiday…

And a blue sky…

**_You had a bad day  
You're taking one down_ **

Sighing, she winced as she touched her left shoulder. Doing tackles without the protective padding wasn't the best idea she had in the last time…

But when she had any good ideas, really?

She hurriedly changed her clothes, absentmindedly making a mental notice to buy some healing ointment later…

Much later.

**_You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know  
You tell me don't lie_ **

She hummed to herself, as she was washing the dishes, a sad song that she had heard once.

"Kobayakawa?" She blinked at the voice.

"Oh… Ayako – san. I didn't know you were here!" The elderly woman frowned at her, concerned.

"Kobayakawa…. Why are you still here?"

The girl blinked owlishly.

"Huh? I am washing the dishes…and cleaning the kitchen, in general," she answered, barely repressing the yawn.

Ayako frowned. The girl looked like the death warmed over, and so tired as if a small nudge would knock her over. She was one of the most hard – working people at the restaurant, arriving at the shift early, and leaving the last. She didn't complain, despite the chef's beastly manners, even taking the other's people shifts, when she was able too.

"Kobayakawa…this isn't your work. You work as a waitress, right?" The lady asked, frowning. "Besides, it was Sumiko's turn this day."

She watched, as the girl processed her words sluggishly. "Sumiko's… turn? Oh, you mean Sumire – san… her child fell ill, and I offered to substitute…"

Ayako blinked at the girl's words. She was sure Sumiko didn't have a child, last time she checked…She watched how the girl expertly finished putting the dishware in its' assigned places.

She moved gracefully, like a ballet dancer, her movements didn't waste energy or exaggerate gestures.

That bode some watching…

"Girl, leave the rest to me. Go home, and get some sleep. Heavens, child, you look like death warmed over – "

"No!" the girl interrupted her, brown eyes wide.

Ayako was baffled. "Why not? You – "

"Because I need money… I have to pay off the rent…" The girl spoke, her voice small.

Ayako sighed. "Don't worry about it. And you are free for the rest of the week."

"But – "The girl tried to object.

"No buts, dear child," Ayako interrupted her. "Take some rest, and if I see you here, or hear about it… you will lose your job."

The girl paled, and gulped.

"Yes, ma-am." She untied her apron, before handing it to the matron, and bowing to her. "I will heed your advice."

**_You work at a smile and you go for a ride  
You had a bad day_ **

It was freezing cold, and the first vestiges of the snow were covering the ground. Normally, she would walk home, or even run, but she was too goddamned tired now, so she decided to take a bus.

It would cost her a pretty yen, what with her meager pay; however, she couldn't afford to walk home, being so out of it.

Thankfully, the course for tomorrow began at 10 AM, and not at usual 7 AM, which gave her an ample amount of time to get some sweet sleep.

**_The camera don't lie  
You're coming back down and you really don't mind  
You had a bad day_ **

She was on time for the course, and for a change, she didn't have to hurry through her morning routine. The world was covered in white, making her smile.

For some reason, winter was her favorite time.

She was sitting in the front line, checking and re – checking her writings.

Her hair, usually bound in a simple ponytail, was let loose around her face, framing it nicely, and she was clothed in a dark blue sweater and simple gray trousers with black boots that had seen better times.

The morning was filled with the murmurs of students while they were waiting for the professor to come and begin the lesson.

Sena smiled.

**_(Oooh.. a holiday..)_ **

The winter holiday wasn't so bad as she would expect it to be… not in comparison with the other ones. She made friends with Mitsuki, who had apologized for being coward, and he offered her to help her with the studying.

Since then, they became tentative friends, and Mitsuki also was a great help when she had to leave lessons prematurely, as to go to the shift.

They had involuntarily partnered together, talking about everything and anything, though she still had some reservations about her past.

Surprisingly, her next check was also higher…

All in all, the holidays were better than they were before… that.

**_Sometimes the system goes on the blink  
And the whole thing turns out wrong_ **

Still, there were days, when seemed that it was just destined to go to hell since the beginning. And that was one such day.

Sena had two difficult exams, one after another, then at the lunch the girls mocked her, and she was being bullied by the resident tormentors.

At the job, the chef was just…murderous.

It seemed he had wanted Sena's head on a pike this day, and nothing she did, satisfied him.

**_You might not make it back and you know  
That you could be well oh that strong  
And I'm not wrong_ **

However, Sena carried on. She was used to having bad days till now, and she knew, that she might have not made it back at time for the presentation of her master thesis….

… but well, that didn't matter anymore.

She was strong; she didn't need to tread through all that gray everyday alone.

Even if she wasn't Eyeshield 21 anymore, she was Kobayakawa Sena, and that was enough for her.

She smiled, as she geared up for her sprint to the university, her USB key hanging safely on the string around her neck, the CD in her bag, along with the excerpts.

Watch out, world, here she comes.

**_(Yeah...)_ **

**_So where is the passion when you need it the most  
Oh you and I  
You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost_ **

She was walking to the university to take care of some formalities, when she was halted by those banshees that called themselves queens of the school.

"Oh, hey look, gals… here goes the rat-girl," Their leader pointed out, smirking cruelly. Sena sighed at their hyena-like laughter. She was fed up with their antics. They may be the most beautiful girls on the school, but the fact was, Sena was younger, and she already got her masters degree, while they still lolly-gagged around, as the little princesses of their rich daddies….

She eyed them dispassionately. Sena knew she wasn't exactly material for the so-called 'cool group', but it didn't matter. She had few friends, but those few friends were true to her.

She carried on, as if she hadn't heard their hurtful words and giggles. "Hey! Rat-girl!" the leader called after her. "Why are you in such a hurry, now?" Sena sighed. "Did you say anything?" she asked drolly.

The girls gaped. Usually, Sena was very meek and quiet, but it seemed that the rat-girl got her… ahem, claws.

Sena tapped her foot on the floor impatiently. "I don't have whole day, so speak what you want, and let me go my way," She growled out, crossing her arms.

"Oh, yeah?" Michiko growled out. "You think you are so high and mighty, missy," she purred out, "while you are, in fact, commoner… And just for your uncouth words, you will get on your knees and cleaned my shoes with your tongue."

She was pretty, long black hair with deep brown eyes… like a doll. Classic beauty.

Sena snorted. "I'm not fond of sweets in the form of shoes… especially yours."

Nervous titters from the crowd.

Michiko blushed an angry flush.

That – that commoner dared to defy her? Her, Michiko Niori, the daughter of Sakumo Niori, the president of Nakajima Inc. the largest corporation in Japan? _Unforgivable!_

She smirked a cruel smile.

"Kazuki, Saitou," she purred out. "Be a darlings, and teach her the lesson for me?" she pouted at them.

The two boys flushed, straightening out. "Of course, Michiko-sama."

Sena eyed the two… grunts calmly. Of course, they had to be the jocks, and to the top of it all, they also played football for the Tokyo U, first string, even. However, in the meantime, they bulled other people and were loyal lapdogs to Michiko, as all her groupies were.

Sena sweatdropped at their clumsy charge.

For the bystanders, they were fast…. However, for Sena, they moved as if in a slow movie. She was used to the higher speeds from her… ex-rivals, anyway.

… and they were hailed as the pinnacles of the American Football players at that school?

Standards surely had dropped, since she played…

On a reflex, she did a Devilbat Ghost, passing them effortlessly.

"Whuh - ?" Saitou gaped at the… ghost?

He was so sure he had the little bug… but… the image dispersed, leaving him with only a breeze wafting through his fingers.

Sena crossed them effortlessly, with an elegance of a ballet dancer, yet with ferocity of a predator.

"A – A _ghost_ …" Kazuki stuttered out, white as a sheet.

It was just like that one time; when he went against Kaitani Riku, just like that… he was passed, as if he didn't matter.

However, this little slip of a girl was somehow way past the level of the white – haired captain of Seigaku Arrows.

If Kaitani was wind, the rat-girl was… _lightning_ , unstoppable.

Shakily, he collapsed on the floor, his mind repeating the exact moment when she passed him…

… Impossible…

It was just like… just like… _Eyeshield…_

Saitou only grunted and went after Sena with a single – mindedness of an enraged bull.

"Saitou! Stop!" Kazuki called after his colleague feebly.

The crowd was silent.

This… girl…

Just who was she?

However, before the enraged jock could touch her –

He was met with an iron force –

" _OOF!"_

"Touch her _again_ … "The smooth voice said dangerously, the aquamarine eyes flashing with killing intent…"…and you _die_."

The crowd's eyes widened.

"Ka – Kakei-sama!"

Sena's eyes widened.

It was true; the one, who had blocked the idiot from assaulting her, was Kakei Shun.

Kakei didn't change much…

Of course, he was a little bit taller, and his physique was more muscled, and he moved with the smooth grace of a sportsman. His hair was a little bit longer, and he was clothed in deep gray trousers with shoes, along with the black silk shirt and brown leather jacket.

He was a dream vision to the girls… especially the "school princesses."

Kakei was one of the greatest players of American Football. After finishing the high school, he was offered a scholarship for University of Notre Dame, America. He had accepted…

…and it was a great shock to see him in Japan, as he played for Crimson Hawks, one of the strongest teams in America.

"Kakei – kun!" Michiko squealed, her eyes starry with adoration. "I _knew_ you would come to me!"

Kakei gifted her with a flat stare. "Who are you again?"

As she began stutter and wail, he turned to the frozen girl he had saved.

"Hello, Sena."

**' _Cause you had a bad day  
You're taking one down_**

The cogs in the crowd's brains just froze. Kakei knew this girl? How!

Sena gulped. "H – hello, Kakei – san." Try as she might, she just couldn't tear her eyes from him.

Aquamarine eyes narrowed. "Hello? _Hello?_ Kobayakawa, don't tell me you've forgotten my name already?"

Sena twitched with irritation. "Of course I didn't! I just – I just don't know if it's still appropriate to call you that…." She blushed a faint blush.

Kakei's eyes softened. "Of course you can, Sena –chan. However," his eyes became steely once again –

"Why did you vanish away from us?"

Sena froze.

"Uhm…err..."

_You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know_

"I – I don't know…" She sighed softly.

Kakei growled. "Don't know? Sena, that's bullshit!"

He shook her by the shoulders. "Don't lie to me, Sena… Just… don't."

**_You tell me don't lie  
You work at a smile and you go for a ride_ **

The crowd was quiet.

Sena was quiet. "You vanished, "Kakei began, his voice heated. "After the match, you vanished, and when we went to search for you at your home, we find out that you moved… Even Hiruma couldn't find you!" he almost roared out.

"Do you know how Mamori cried? How Monta didn't say MAX for days? Do you know that Shin ceased his training? Even Agon, you hear me, _Agon_ , searched for you!" Aquamarine orbs were filled with fury. "So don't give me that shit – "

**_You had a bad day  
You've seen what you like_ **

"My parents _died,_ okay!" Sena cried out, tears flowing down her cheeks.

Thunderstruck, Kakei let her go.

And Sena bolted, leaving the frozen crowd behind her.

**_And how does it feel for one more time_ **

She ran to her hidden place in the park.

Whenever she thought it would be better, some higher force decided to screw up, and trash her hopes again.

She watched the small koi-pond, sniffling lightly.

Why did he have to came into her life again?

Something shuffled behind her back.

She stiffened – but before she could bolt, she was ensconced in a warm embrace.

Feebly, she tried to get away from that solid heat. "L – Let me go!" She cried out pathetically.

"No. I won't." She felt as if someone would pour over her with a bucket of ice – cold water.

' _Kakei!'_

"I finally found you…" Kakei's voice was scratchy and shaken. "So please, don't tell me to let you go…"

"B– But you accused me – "her voice became faintly accusatory and hurt.

"I didn't _know_ , Sena – chan. By Kami, no one knew…" She turned around. "That still doesn't give you right to barge in my things, and - and – "

She eyed him accusingly, a faint flame of anger in her eyes. "How did you find me, anyway?"

Kakei stared at her wet eyes and flushed face. He gulped. For all of his strength, this small slip of a girl still held him captivated, like this first time, when he saw her as a manager for Devilbats, and then…her, unmasked, carrying the title of Eyeshield 21.

After that match, he resolved, he would tell her his feelings.

However, she vanished, and Kakei felt cheated and angry. More than angry; he was furious!

It was one of the main reasons he had accepted the scholarship in America. In Japan, wherever he went, all things reminded him of her.

It was maddening.

He had tried to date, but without success.

Somehow, the little lark of a girl stole his heart, not that he would know of that this time. He had thought it was only admiration and friendship, along with a little bit of carameraderie.

Oh, how was he wrong.

It didn't matter that she was or wasn't Eyeshield, what did matter was, that she left him!

He had sulked for _days._

Every match, he had expected to see a slender form, clothed in jersey 21 and with an eyeshield on the helmet, walk on the field, and astound the masses with her incredible speed and courage.

Each match had been a disappointment. He hadn't managed to muster up the cheer at his team's victories, because something was missing. Or rather, _someone._

So he had hired a detective to find her. By pure, dumb luck, the detective's efforts were rewarded.

"Uh... I – I hired a detective..." he said, sheepishly. Sena blinked, astonished.

"You hired -"She shook her head disbelievingly. "But _why?_ And since when?"

There was an uncomfortable silence between them. Like sort of a rubber band, stretching, until Kakei spoke again.

"After my third professional match." He mumbled out, a faint pink flush dusting over the bridge of his nose. "And as for _why_ …." Sena saw him gulp uneasily. Those enchanting aquamarine eyes stared into her own orbs, desperate, uncomfortable and absolutely miserable.

"Because you were special to me. After that match, I intended to tell you something…but you vanished." He exhaled a shaky sigh. "And football just wasn't the same without you…I searched for you, because you somehow became my most precious person."

Sena blinked. Was he trying to… no, it was just her wishful thinking, right? "M – _Me?_ " She stuttered out. "B – But – "

Kakei's patience snapped.

He swooped down, like some unforgivable god of sea, claiming those innocent petals of her lips.

She may hate him later, but. He. Didn't. Give. A. Damn.

He felt her open her lips on his, her pliant warmth as she stood against him like a living, frozen, statue, filled with warmth that Kakei so desperately wanted to possess.

And for one long, anguished moment, he had thought, this would be the last memory of her –

But the gods were merciful today, as she softened; her hands curling shyly at the lapels of his jacket, a kittenish mewl escaping her throat.

And in that moment, he felt invincible – as if he could go against the entire squadron of the best football players in the world and win, no matter what.

**_You had a bad day_ **

The next day, she went to the university again, with Kakei accompanying her. People were looking at the laughing and talking pair – the tall man towering over his petite companion, aquamarine eyes shining happily at the slender girl at his side. She was smaller than him, but that didn't trouble the pair – the man even seemed satisfied to be more than able to protectively curl her into loose one –armed embrace to his slender body.

If one would listen to their talk, they would be surprised at the subject. Or not.

"- and of course, the next season we will play against _Phoenix Dust Devils…_ " Kakei grimaced slightly. Sena's eyebrow quirked. "Isn't that the team Hiruma – san is playing for?" Kakei nodded with a sour expression on his face. "Yes. And they are very, very good. Hiruma is too damn good with those trick plays of his," he grumbled out. Sena smiled at him warmly. "You will manage, Shun – kun. If it weren't for your underestimating the munchkins – "she laughed at the memory of the old moniker for her, Monta and Komusubi "– you would easily won over us, remember?" Kakei groaned at the memory, smiling slightly at her.

She was beautiful, her warm, chocolate eyes sparkling with laughter and happiness, her hair longer and slightly messy from the breeze. Sena was clothed in comfortable black jeans and deep violet turtleneck with blue jacket over it along with comfortable black sneakers on her feet, and the map in her hands.

And she was all his.

Yesterday, he was alone… and today, he had his most precious person at his side. He was proud of Sena and her accomplishments. Even with his knowledge of her doings those past few years, he was still awed that she managed to jug school, work and self – imposed training sessions. He was horrified to hear about her timetable – inhuman hours of work, work and more work. She was all alone, having no one to lean on – Kakei silently swore to himself he would take care of that particular issue from now on – and yet, she had done her degree in record time, despite the difficulty of courses.

He smirked to himself, as he thought about his little secret…

They ignored the adoring glances from the girls that swooned over their Kakei – sama, and seethed over Sena's position at Kakei's side.

Sena smiled as she received her Masters' Degree, after she went over all the formalities. The secretary, an elderly woman, smiled at her kindly. She would miss the polite young girl…but at least, Kobayakawa – san had someone to protect her now. She looked at the tall young man at Sena's side, who embraced her, smiling lovingly at the petite girl.

She was dumbfounded to hear that the famous Kakei Shun was Sena's boyfriend. Sena was blushing up a storm, while Kakei just smiled a small, polite smile. It was like a fairytale, where a poor young girl finally got her prince. The young man was clearly besotted with her, and she felt he would do anything to be at Sena's side.

"Congratulations," the elder woman said with a gentle smile, her usually stern face softened. "And you, young man… Take care of my little Sena-chan, would you?"

She chuckled at the girl's embarrassed stutter, which was soon muffled under the aquamarine – eyed boy's kiss.

Ah, to be young and in love…

**_You had a bad day_ **

Sena smiled as she showed him the field on which she had been training for the last three years. The scent of a freshly mowed grass and hints of leather and something that made the scent of football, hung in the air.

"Hey! What are you two doing here?" The jock called out, obviously pissed at the intrusion of the foreigners on his turf. Sena sighed, and Kakei discreetly rolled his eyes.

"Outsiders are not allowed too see our training matches!" The rookie bellowed haughtily. Sena sweatdropped.

"What is going on there?" The coach bellowed out, making the rookie  flinch at his stern voice. He was an older, no – nonsense man, stocky, but muscled, with graying brown hair and sharp blue eyes. He was a foreigner, Tokyo U had hired him to train their American football team, in hopes to reach and surpass the achievements of original Team Japan. Sadly, they were still far away from that particular goal… because that particular team was said to be gathering of superpowers in American Football in the country of the rising sun. Eyeshield 21 was one of those legends, the fastest man – err, woman on the Earth. The strange thing was, he/she vanished after winning the title of World Youth Champion and MVP of the world.

It was said the teams, who were scouting the potential players on the World Youth were still waiting for the reappearance of the famous enigma, to recruit them in their first strings.

Kakei chuckled at the fuming players. But when the coach saw the tall man that was embracing the slender girl, his eyes widened.

"God bless my eyes… is that you, Kakei?" He called out. Kakei blinked, before he smiled. "Yes, it's me, Evans – sensei. How are you doing?" He gently steered Sena towards the beaming coach.

"Coach?" The silver-haired guy, obviously a captain of the team, inquired about the newcomers. Usually, they didn't allow strangers to witness the training, in fear of spies, but if the coach knew them – wait, Kakei?

The coach smiled at the dawning recognition in the youth's eyes. "Yes, Shiba. He's Shun Kakei, one of the members of the first team Japan, and one of the best football players on the world." He chuckled at the boy's gob smacked expression.

Sena smiled at the stern man a small smile. "Pleased to meet you," She bowed to the coach respectfully. The coach eyed her critically, before he smirked. "So you finally found her, eh, Shun?"

Startled honey brown eyes snapped up. _"Eeh!"_

Kakei chuckled. "Yup." He nodded, hugging her again. "Way to go, boyo." Coach Evans chuckled. He looked at the confused girl warmly. "After every match, Kakei here moped, as you weren't here. I still remember his whining when he searched for you, lass. So, where were you all this time?"

"Ahh…" Sena was shocked; her eyes were huge with confusion. ""Ano, Shun?" Kakei growled at the coach. "You don't need to tell her all my little secrets, thank you very much, Evans – sensei." Aquamarine eyes flashed, before they softened as he turned to the confused girl. "Evans – sensei was my first coach in the professional league. And well – I was searching for you at every match, hoping to see you and well – "He coughed, embarrassed. "Because you weren't there, Kakei sulked. He really wanted to see you play, no matter if it were against him or with him. He, of course, preferred the second option." This time, Kakei blushed with mortification. "Old man!" he growled out. The coach chuckled.

Sena blushed as well, a startled blush of pleasure dusting her cheeks. "Ah… thanks for telling me, Evans-san." The coach nodded gruffly. "No problem. So, where were you, lass?"

Sena sobered. "My family died in a car crash." The coach froze. "Oh, shit… I shouldn't have pried. Gomen nasai, Kobayakawa-san." Sena shrugged slightly. "It's in the past now, anyway." She smiled a small smile. The coach sighed. "Yeah… but still… you could've been great…" Kakei smiled grimly at the coach's admission.

"So, boyo… when and how did you find her?" Coach asked the aquamarine – eyed man curiously. "Uh… coach? Why is she so important?" Shiba asked, confused. For Kakei – sempai to search for her, she had to be… special and something niggled in the back of his brain insistently.

Kakei chuckled at the youth's confused face. Sena reddened again.

"HAHAHA! Oh, that's _priceless."_ Coach roared with laughter, tears of mirth sliding down his cheeks.

Kakei felt the same. He was smirking something fierce, making Sena wary of him. "Hey, Sena – chan... You up to demonstration?" he asked impishly.

 

"BRATS!"The coach roared out imperiously, instantly silencing the crowd. The players lined up, warily eyed their crazy coach.

What was he up to again?

It seemed that Coach Evans was feeling particularly vindictive today.

"Today," he began, steely blue eyes flashing, "We have two special guests. You monkeys want to be the best of the best. FINE!" He smirked a cruel smirk.

"But you are still wet behind your ears newbies who are not worthy to lick the dirtiest pair of shoes of the weakest player in the league." Kakei smirked at their cringes.

Sena sighed at the coach's dramatics. Both of them were clothed in their respective jerseys – for some strange reason, no player wore their numbers. If Sena understood the coach right, these numbers were almost holy, reserved only for the players that participated in World Youth Tournament; the number 21 being almost mythical, in a sense. Sena still couldn't believe when she remembered that little tidbit.

"Y'all will attempt to either a) get past the player, or b) stop the player. Yes, folks, it's one-on-one. I don't expect you will manage to down or get past them – I only expect that you will _try."_

That made previously cocky players a little bit wary.

Who exactly were those two…strangers, clothed in the jerseys with the numbers 41 and 21? The player with number 41 was tall and lithe, and Shiba would bet he packed a pretty punch, too, but the second one…He sweatdropped. Petite, slender, and ready to be crunched. And then his _eyeshield!_ Shiba groaned. "Not another impostor, please…" He almost whined. The coach heard him.

He chuckled evilly.

"Just you wait, Shiba-kun. Just you wait…"

 

Meanwhile, the two lovers were having their private chat. Kakei was smiling a bloodthirsty grin, eager for some action. Sena also couldn't help but be excited at the prospect of going against opponent once again.

"Ready, Sena – chan?" Kakei purred, aquamarine eyes glowing wickedly, almost reminding her of her old team captain, Hiruma. Smiling, she nodded. "Always…What do you think about scaring them first?" An impish smirk on her lips…

They made a makeshift huddle, and –

" _WE – WILL- KILL-THEM! **YA-HA!"**_

An hour later, the first string was completely demolished, courtesy of the two ex – Team Japan players. By that time, the second string was watching the massacre of the pride and joy of the Tokyo U football team with bugged out eyes and jaws hanging. Even the cheerleaders were quiet.

The poor buggers were panting on the ground, totally wiped out, while the two strangers were still fresh like daisies. It was really an insult to them, supposedly the best players in Japan, if the professional ones were exempt from the equation.

They were shaken with their stamina, speed and power. It was as if they were _gods._

In front of that force – raging sea and searing lightning, they could do nothing. Absolutely nothing. And to be so helpless… it really didn't help their egos.

Shiba was stumped. He felt the demolition power of the number 41, which rattled all his bones and then some – but when he had gone against the number 21… he got a shock of his life. He had thought he would easily stop the slender form, but he was so wrong…Oh. _So._ Wrong.

It was infinitely worse than his first confrontation. There, he could have a small bit of satisfaction he really gave all out, but with 21… he honestly couldn't say that. He was stopped before even began to move.

It didn't help that he dreaded his suspicions were to be proved right…

The coach was gaping too, along with the rest of the spectators. He hadn't expected them to single – handedly demolish the team! Sure, they were professionals - at least one of them was - but even then… they should at least be a little bit tired, yo!

But then, he smirked. Now, for the biggest shocker….

"And _that,_ ladies," he smirked at the team, who was giving him murderous glares for the nickname …"was how the professionals play. Still want to brag?"

He eyed the pair, and beckoned them closer. "And now, for who were you playing against….Could you two remove the helmets?"

The pair complied. "The number 41 was Kakei Shun, the captain of _Crimson Hawks,_ who are currently third in the lead for the Summer Bowl, and the ex –captain of _Kyoshin Poseidons_ , position linebacker. He also played in the first Team Japan "

The team gasped at the aquamarine – eyed glare of the fierce warrior, some cringing back at the disapproval in those uniquely-colored orbs.

"The second one, number 21, is… Eyeshield 21, Kobayakawa Sena, the missing MVP from the first World Youth Championship, position running back. She had played with _Deimon Devilbats,_ which dethroned _Teikoku Alexanders_ , the reigning champions for 80 years. Also running back for the original Team Japan. If she wouldn't of disappeared after the last match, she would have been drafted into _San Antonio Armadillos_ , as one of their star players."

Cue the bugged out eyes: _"EEHH!"_

_The_ Eyeshieldwas _a girl!_ And not only that, this girl… attended Tokyo U and _nobody knew!_

Oh bugger….

Kakei would of howled with mirth at their gob smacked faces, when they finally computed that they had _the_ Eyeshield, and – and - Instead of that, he only smirked a small smirk, and hugged the blushing girl. "And let's not forget – my girlfriend, and hopefully the running back for _Crimson Hawks_ the next season."

" _Eeeh!"_

Startled honey – brown eyes looked into his.

Kakei smiled at the girl tenderly. "Did you think I would let you get away from me, now that I have you? Fat chance, Sena – chan." Sena blushed at the affectionate suffix.

* * *

**_Nine and a half years later,_** excerpts from the newspapers:

MYSTERIOUS EYESHIELD REVEALED – IT'S A **_GIRL!_**

_World stupefied with the revelation of his – no, HER gender._

THE RACE FOR KOBAYAKAWA SENA

_Who would get the fastest running back?_

CRIMSON HAWKS WON THE CONTRACT WITH EYESHIELD 21

_Captain Shun Kakei secured a gem among running backs._

CRIMSON HAWKS VERSUS TITANS– WHO WILL WIN?

_The last year they came second. This year, they intend to take the throne. Will having the Eyeshield 21 turn the tides in their favor?_

EYESHIELD CRUSHES THE LION OF DESERT

_Leo Santana, until now undefeated, after the match with Kobayakawa Sena: ''She's a ghost. I could do nothing to stop her. She literally holds down the field.''_

CRAFTY DEVIL VERSUS SPEED DEMON – WHO WILL WIN?

_At long last, they met – Youichi Hiruma, the leader of Phoenix Dust Devils, and his former protege, the famous Eyeshield 21, Kobayakawa Sena. Who will come on top – the crafty devil, or the speed demon?_

KOBAYAKAWA SENA NOW Mrs. KAKEI SHUN

_In a surprising move, the two star players of Crimson Hawks tied the knot last Saturday. The ceremony was in an intimate setting, with only the closest friends of the couple witnessing the vows..._

Sena smiled as she gently closed the scrapbook. She eyed the small boy at her side affectionately. He was protectively curled around his younger twin sister, as they were slumbering peacefully, exhausted form the day of fun and games.

''Hey,'' Kakei quietly greeted her, a small, loving smile on his face, as he stared at his wife of almost ten years. She was radiant, and it took his breath everytime he saw her.

Bright caramel brown eyes, brown hair pulled together in half – heartedly done braid, peach colored skin and the soft, yet firm body he had pleasure to cuddle to almost every night. She wasn't a tomboy anymore, but a goddess, with all the right curves in the right places. And she was all his.

She was clothed in a pale orange-colored spaghetti shirt, exposing her slender arms and smoothly rounded shoulders and breasts, still as perky as ever. After the birth of the twins, her breasts became fuller, filling his hands beautifully, when he teased them at their lovemaking.

She had on the denim shorts, with her bare legs tucked into a half – pretzel, cradling the closed scrapbook in the valley, made by the said half – pretzel of her legs. She smiled at her husband gently. ''Hey yourself, Shun.''

After the birth of the twins, which, ironically, was at the game of Phantom Dragons and Crimson Hawks – Kakei had played against Agon and just when the game was at the climax –in the last quarter – Sena felt water wetting her undies.

From there on, it had been chaos. Luckily, the medics had on an ex -nurse, who coached the young woman through the birthing process. The funny thing was, when the game ended, in favour of Hawks, of course – the thunderstruck newly – minted daddy got two little bundles of joy to admire.

Sena was grateful that her old friend Mamori was recording the whole thing. It was funny, to say the least, when in the middle of celebrating, Sakuraba and Takami showed on the field, each with the tiny bundle wrapped in the colors of Hawks in their hands, smiling goofily, as they headed to the grinning captain of the Hawks.

Suffice to say, the look on Kakei's face was priceless. Sena laughed to tears each and every time when she watched the video.

Slacked jaw, and eyes, big as a saucers. He even dropped the trophy – luckily, Agon was here to catch it, as he was congratulating him for the win.

The silence was reverent, as the captain of the Hawks saw his children for the first time…. before his teammates, and the crowd erupted in cheers.

They were perfect. Their perfect little babies.

Kakei was crying and laughing at the same time, as he lifted his son towards the sky – a sweaty warrior holding the tender, young life, that was his to protect.

This picture was unanimously voted as the Sports Picture of the Year, hands down.

Agon was handed the girl, and it was amusing to see him being wrapped around her little pinky in less than a second. Later, he would deny that fact furiously, but he still … err, agreed, he would be the little princess' godfather.

Saki – hime's future suitors would have to go through the hell and back, before they would be allowed to court Agon's little treasure….

The boy, Seiichi got Yamato Takeru as his godfather; Yamato agreed without hesistation, along with Karin, his wife, who was instantly enamoured with the cute little tyke.

Seiichi had his father's colour and texture of hair, with his mother's eyes , while Saki had Kakei's exotically colored orbs, and Sena's spiky hair.

Kakei smiled at his two sleeping progenies proudly. They were perfect blends of him and Sena, and he couldn't wish for more.

They were thick as thieves, that they were. It seemed that Saki would be fast as her mommy, and Seiichi definitely was like daddy. Seiichi was very protective of his little sister, and looking them curled together… it was just a Kodak moment.

It was late afternoon, Sena noticed, as she accepted Kakei's offered hand, to haul her up. She smiled at her husband, noticing his now longer hair. It reached to the shoulders when unbound, and his aquamarine eyes she lost herself in everytime she looked into them.

Kakei was clothed in a formal suit, as he had just returned from the interviews and the impromptu photo session that followed after. He looked as handsome, if not more so, when he saved her from the two thugs, Kazuki and Saitou.

''I see they managed to persuade you to tell them your football adventures again,'' He murmured in her ear affectionately, when he brushed a kiss on her left cheek. Chuckling quietly, Sena nodded. ''Yes… it's their favourite afternoon story… by the way, Mizumachi called… something about reunion of _Kyoshin Poseidons_ …. ''

Kakei blinked. ''Oh, yeah… I totally forgot about it.'' He smiled a sheepish smile. Sena shook her head mock-exasperatedly, as she smiled at him. ''How was your day, anyway?''

Kakei snorted. ''As if you didn't know it… talks, talks, yadda yadda. Oh, and Shin's finally transferred to us.''

He watched as his wife's eyes widened in a surprised delight. ''Really? Wow, that's great! With Shin – san, _Hawks_ would be even stronger….'' Sighing exasperatedly, he muffled her ramblings with a kiss.

Not that he was really jealous of Shin… but sometimes, he was. Sena adored Shin, and if the situation would turned out differently, if Shin had found her sooner… Kakei shuddered at the thought. It would be Shin, who would be married to Sena, and Seiichi and Saki would be Shin's and Sena's children…. And Kakei would be alone.

Kakei knew of Shin's feelings.

Both of them were in love with Sena, but Kakei was the lucky one – if only by a tiniest margin – who got Sena's love. He was grateful for that…

Before Kakei married, Shin had stopped him for a little man-to-man talk.

_''If you ever hurt her… there won't exist heaven or hell for you to hide from me…''_ Deep steely gray eyes bore into aquamarine ones, flashing with repressed emotions. _''I will tear you apart.''_

Kakei agreed wholeheartedly. Shin was undoubtedly capable of fulfilling his threat, and he was glad Shin was on his side. Sena, even if she didn't know that, had a really powerful protector, who would give his life for her in a heartbeat.

In Shin's honor, he named the girl Saki. Sena eyed him questioningly at his choice of name, but she agreed it was a lovely choice, and the name stuck.

Unknowingly to Sena, Kakei had written out a will – if anything ever happened to him, then Shin Seijuro would be Sena's guardian and protector.

It was a silent agreement beween the two men, to look out for their most precious person.

Shin was even the second dad to Kakei's children, even if Kakei knew how much it pained him, to see them. But the children were a part of Sena, so Shin loved them just as fiercely, as if they were his own children. Shin never married, much to Sena's confusion.

When he released her for a want of air, Sena was flushed, and her eyes were sparkling happily.

''Mm… I could think of some better things to distract us, Sena – chan,'' Kakei murmured throatily, his eyes a deep aquamarine.

Sena flushed. ''Y – you are incredible, you now that?'' she murmured shyly.

Chuckling, Kakei easily carried his embarrassed wife in their bedroom, ignoring her indignant squeak.

He grinned saucily.

''Thanks for the compliment, Sena – chan. Now, where were we?''

His answer was another squeak, and then, the sounds faded into kissing and lovemaking ones.

**_/OWARI/_ **

 


End file.
